Stein's Experiment
by WolfRain001
Summary: 'They didn't know how this had happened. It was wrong and completely inappropriate. Yet, here they were-in his house, alone. It had started as a simple experiment and slowly transformed into something else, something deeper-something completely foreign to either of them.' This is a Stein/OC story. Please read and enjoy.


Hey guys! This is a Stein/OC story. It's rated M just to be safe, it doesn't contain a lemon but I do have a lemon written that accompanies this story in progress. It will not be posted here due to the rules, but, if you would like to read it PM me and I will tell you where it is. :)

Please review and I hope you like it. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I only own the idea for the story and the OC Alexandra.

* * *

Alexandra sat at the top of the class seats, eyes glazed over-only half listening to the gray haired professor dissecting an, apparently, very endangered bird.

Her green eyes focused on one of the rather large windows in the room and frowned at the laughing sun.

She'd have rather been out on a mission, but her meister was a bit of an idiot.

They'd been on multiple missions but had never gotten even one Kishin Soul.

At this rate, Alexandra would never get to the rank of Death Scythe.

Ninety-nine Kishin Souls were so far out of Shikaku's reach, not even mentioning the witch soul!

She let out an audible sigh and closed her eyes, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

Doctor Franken Stein was only half way paying attention to today's dissection.

His attention was focused on one of his newest interests-one of the Academy's students.

He paused in his dissection to glance at her every so often during class.

She always sat by herself and as far away from her meister as possible. That wasn't all that interested him though, her soul was disconnected and flighty and it made him wonder what made her tick.

Her outward appearance intrigued him as well. She was shorter than average but it made her build stand out. She had a good figured, her waist was thin and her hips were full and curved and although her bust was not the biggest, the way she carried herself made it all fall together and fit perfectly.

Her eyes were a dull green color, a bit darker than Maka's, and her hair was black with a few wispy sweeps of gray running throughout it.

Stein let an evil grin sweep across his face at the thought of dissecting her.

He was snapped out of his trance by the bell ringing and the object of his attention slinking away as fast as she could.

Alexandra made her way to Lord Death's office, probably to talk about their lack of progress.

She was proven right when she got there and her meister, Shikaku, was standing there impatiently.

"God, Alex. Think you could of taken any longer?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

Alex crossed her arms across her chest and bowed slightly to Lord Death.

"What's up?" Death asked cheerfully in the voice he uses instead of his real one, so he wouldn't scare anyone away.

"I'm sure you know why you're here."

Alex sighed but nodded, flipping her chest length hair out of her way, "We have to take special lessons, don't we?"

Lord Death nodded, "You'll be taking special lessons from Dr. Stein. Separately."

It had been a week of private lessons and Dr. Stein had grown more and more curious about the girl that had caught and kept his attention for so long.

He found himself concentrating more and more on how she acted and how she looked instead of what her insides looked like.

He sat in the library cigarette in his mouth-unlit, of course-and began to twist the screw in his head-clearing the stress and everything else from his head, he needed to concentrate on her meister, Shikaku. She needed to stay out of his mind.

Alex sighed as the gray haired professor crossed her mind for the twentieth time in this hour alone.

She sighed, remembering the way his eyes burned into her soul every time he looked at her. She didn't know what to think of her sudden attraction to the stitched man.

Sure, everyone has teacher crushes but, Alex had never been interested in relationships.

It was too much work, in her opinion. She didn't want to have to remember birthdays and anniversaries and frivolous stuff like that.

She just didn't have time for relationships.

Alex sighed as she walked up to Dr. Steins house, In all its stitched glory.

She hadn't even approached the door when it slowly slid open and a clicking noise began.

Alex crossed her arms across her chest making her bust seem bigger.

Dr. Stein came rolling out of the door in his rolling chair, promptly flipping over when his wheel hit a snag.

"Professor Stein?" Alex asked, stepping over to see if he needed help getting up.

"Ah, Alexandra. You're here." he said, still lying on the ground staring up at the sky.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Alex asked wondering about the sudden concern she felt.

He got up, flipping the chair over, "Yes, Yes, I'm okay."

He got on the chair, rolling inside while motioning her to follow him.

She entered his house hesitantly, never having been inside before-least of all alone with him.

"What are we doing tonight, Professor Stein?"

Stein looked at the girl looking around his home and froze.

_She_ was here in his home and they were alone.

He shook his head and began to turn the screw-clearing his head.

She smiled when she found as strange bird in a cage. "Dissections?" she asked pointing towards the bird.

He nodded, "I noticed you weren't paying attention in that particular lesson."

He lit a cigarette and smirked enjoying her bashful blush covering her cheeks.

"I don't have the correct attire for dissections." she said and Steins eyes glanced over her figure.

She wore black jeans and a shirt with a chain as the shoulder strap, the only strap on the shirt and simple black flip flops.

"I suppose this is true."

He stood up and took his stitched lab coat off and handed it to her.

"Here. I can get you some gloves."

She nodded failing from keeping her eyes from raking over his turtle-neck clad torso, as they got ready for the dissection.

He sat back and watched her dissect the endangered bird.

He smirked at the strange thrill he got seeing her in his home, in his lab coat, dissecting the bird.

"Professor? I don't get this."

He blew out the cigarette smoke and got up, going to her back to look over her shoulder.

"What don't you understand?" he asked and she shivered from his warm breath brushing her ear.

"Um, well, I did the first incision like you told me to…b-but, I don't, um, get the next part." she muttered, her cheeks turning pink with every stutter.

Stein raised a brow at her pink cheeks and heavy breathing. A devilish smirk spread across his face and he loomed over her small frame.

"You cut here, you see?" he said, lowering his voice and moving closer to her.

"Um, y-yeah. I-I see." She stuttered, completely frozen in place.

He placed his hands on her hips and twirled her to face him, moving his hands to the table he'd trapped her against.

"Are you sure you understand?" he asked, his face only a few inches from hers.

Her eyes widened at his closeness and he couldn't help but chuckle.

His eyes closed as he laughed but he stopped abruptly when he felt soft fingers on his cheek.

He opened his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him as she traced the scar and stitches around his eye.

When her fingers reached his hair she brushed it away from his glasses but it swiftly fell back into place.

She turned bright red when she realized what she'd done, "P-Professor, I-I'm-"

She was cut off when he tilted her chin to the side, staring at her intently.

"I don't understand it…But, you intrigue me." Stein said, his thumb running over her lower lip gently.

Her eyes fell from his eyes to his lips, which quirked into a smirk.

"You are so easily distracted." he murmured pulling her closer to him and gently placing his lips on hers, drawing her even closer.

When he pulled back, she was panting and whimpered when he moved away and back to his swivel chair, turning his back to her.

"P-Professor?" She questioned, felling oddly rejected.

"I'm sorry. You should probably go home now." Stein said lowly from his chair.

Alex bit her lip before going towards him, "Dr Stein?"

He twitched and reached up to the screw but before he could turn it she grabbed his hand.

He shifted his eyes to her and wished she wasn't still wearing his lab coat.

"Dr Stein?" She asked again.

"What do you need, Alexandra?" he asked, finally turning a bit more towards her-actually sitting in his chair correctly.

She bit her lip again making him groan in his mind. She seemed to make up her mind because she moved and in one fluid movement, straddled him on the chair, her hands on his chest.

"Please, Dr Stein…Kiss me again?"

Stein stared at her for a full minute before smashing their lips together his hand tangling in her hair as his hand pulled her closer.

Her hands gripped his shirt as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth but instead of battling her tongue for dominance, he bit down on her lower lip, extracting a gasp from her.

He smirked and licked back over her lower lip, almost as if he were apologizing-before plunging his tongue into her moist cavern to taste her.

Her hands went up to tangle in his unkempt gray hair, where she tugged every once in a while.

She reached up further and her hand brushed the screw in his head.

Curious, she twisted slightly and gasped when Stein let out a growl and shifted his hips up into hers.

She could feel his growing arousal and let out a small moan.

He pulled back and took her panting, flushed figure, eyes shifting down to access their situation.

"You intrigue me Alexandra." He murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I would love to experiment on you."

Her eyes went wide trying to figure out if he were joking or not.

"Experiment?" she asked, unable to keep the squeak out of her voice as he leaned forward.

"Yes, like what you would do if I did this-for example." he said, running his hands up her thighs and to the hem of her shirt, tugging it up a bit to show her creamy skin.

She gasped as he pushed his hips up again creating delicious friction between the two.

He sighed, leaning back adjusting the screw, "We shouldn't though, what a shame."

Alex sighed, yes-it was wrong but, she wanted the gray hared, dissection crazy meister.

It was a foreign feeling to her.

Stein sighed at the disappointment and confusion in her eyes.

Her hands rested on his chest while his were on her hips, making sure she didn't fall backwards off of the chair.

"Alexandra…"

She shivered at the sound of her name slipping past his gorgeous lips that she desperately wanted to taste again.

"You seem to want me to take you." Stein teased, leaning closer-finding himself wishing she did.

He was surprised when she reached up and timidly pulled his glasses off, revealing his gray-green eyes.

"That's better. Now I can see your gorgeous eyes."

She leaned over, placing his glasses on the table where the dead bird lay forgotten.

When she faced him again he had a smirk quirking across his face.

He reached up and brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

She let a small smile flit across her face and slid her hand into his hair again, "Stein?"

He smirked and leaned forward before kissing her cheek softly-definitely different from his rough manner before.

She pouted and took his head in both of her hands, correcting his course to her lips.

He smirked into the kiss and deepened it, knowing the choice had been made and there was no turning back.

It was now his experiment, free to do as he so wished.

He pulled away from her lips and began to kiss her neck, nibbling whenever he got a special reaction from her.

It wasn't long before she was tugging at his shirt, begging him with her eyes. He smirked pressing their lips together again before lifting her off his lap and helping her stand.

Alex stared at him, confused. "Are you going to make me leave now?"

Stein looked over his shoulder in surprise, "Only if you want to leave, Alexandra."

She smiled and sat in his chair, randomly deciding to test the spinniness of it.

Stein watched her spin around in the chair, his lab coat billowing around her as she spun.

He let a small smile escape before retreating into a different room.

It took Alex a few minutes to realize he wasn't there any longer and went to find the meister.

"Stein?" She asked, wandering through all the rooms, failing to locate him.

She approached the last room and realized it was his bedroom, it was the only logical explanation.

"Stein?" she asked opening the door, and sure enough it was the bedroom.

She didn't see him in there but moved forward to explore the room. She didn't notice the door closing, nor the figure behind her as she took in the stitched bedspread on the king sized bed.

"Glad you joined me."

Alex squeaked when she was pushed up against the bedroom door by the very meister she was trying to locate.

She smiled at the quirk of his lips as he brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissing her gently.

He pulled back and she finally noticed he was missing his shirt, displaying his toned torso with stitches crossing the muscles.

"You can still back out now. After this pint, You're Mine. My Experiment."

Alex blinked when she realized he was giving her the choice.

They could explore these feelings and not get too serious or pretend there was no attraction at all.

"Just an experiment? Not serious?" She checked, trying to avoid staring at his gorgeous abs.

He nodded, curling a piece of her hair around his finger.

He opened his mouth to say something else but she cut him off.

"Just kiss me, Stein."

He gave her a quirked smile before pressing his lips to her, arms on either side of her head as he pressed into her.

He pulled away and smirked at the panting girl in front of him.

"You're Mine. My Experiment."

_They didn't know how this had happened. It was wrong and completely inappropriate. Yet, here they were-in his house, alone. It had started as a simple experiment and slowly transformed into something else, something deeper-something completely foreign to either of them._


End file.
